Чернильные надписи
Чернильные надписи — надписи, написанные чернилами, которые можно найти по всей студии Джоуи Дрю. Список надписей Bendy and the Ink Machine Глава 1: Движущиеся картинки * Dreams come true (рус. Мечты сбываются) — находится в неорганизованной комнате. * Who's laughing now? (рус. Кто смеётся теперь?) — находится в комнате Бориса. * The creator lied to us. (рус. Создатель лгал нам) — находится в подвале. Глава 2: Старая песня * He will set us free (рус. Он освободит нас) — находится в утилите 9. * Sing a happy song. Whistle a merry tune. Wait for his arrival, he's coming very soon. (рус. Пойте счастливую песню. Свистит весёлая мелодия. Ждите его прибытия, которое будет уже совсем скоро.) — находится в Убежище Сэмми. * Down here we're all sinners. (рус. Здесь внизу мы все грешники.) — находится в канализационных системах. * The sheep will come to slaughter. (рус. Овца придёт на убой) — находится в канализационных системах. * Sing with me♫ (рус. Спой со мной♫) — находится в канализационных системах. * It's time to believe. (рус. Это время поверить.) — находится в Офисе Сэмми. Глава 3: Взлёты и падения * Feel familiar? (рус. Знакомое чувство?) — в станции Маленького Чуда в локации из трейлера. * The Demon (рус. Демон) — находится на табличке в развилке. * The Angel (рус. Ангел) — находится на табличке в развилке. * Dreams come true (рус. Мечты становятся явью.) — находится в комнате пути ангела. * I don't want to work here anymore. (рус. Я больше не хочу здесь работать) — находится в приёмной на уровне P. * He will set us free (рус. Он освободит нас.) — находится в приёмной на уровне P. Глава 4: Большие чудеса * Time is money, Taxes, Stop the wasters!, 37.21 + 287, 27K + 5, $48128 short, 70 - 17K = 37.16, Doesn't add up и What will Joey say? (рус. Время-деньги, налоги, хватит копить, 37.21 + 287, 27к + 5, меньше 48128$, 70 - 17к = 37.16, не добавляйте и что скажет Джоуи?) — находится на стенах Офиса управления. * Dreams come true (рус. Мечты сбываются.) — находится в Архивах. * It's time to believe. (рус. Это время поверить.) — находится в гостиной. * No angels! '(рус. ''Нет ангелам!) — находится в гостиной. * '''Dreams come true (рус. Мечты сбываются.) — находится в комнате планирования. * Come up and see me (рус. Поднимись и узри меня) — находится в комнате планирования. * Almost there (рус. Почти здесь) — находится в комнате планирования. * Hell (рус. Ад) находится в хранилище-9, вместо слова "Land". * I.O.U. — I Owe You (рус. Я Тебе Должен) — находится на стене в исследованиях и разработках. * The creator lied to us. (рус. Создатель лгал нам) — находится в комнате разработок. * Choo Choo '''(рус. Чу-Чу) — находится в Обслуживании. * '''Turn back(рус. Поверни назад) — находится в Доме с привидениями. Глава 5: Последняя бобина * На стене в тюрьме находятся рисунки, сделанные Эллисон. * Down here we're all sinners. (рус. Здесь внизу мы все грешники.) — находится в потерянном прибрежье. * It's time to believe. (рус. Это время поверить.) — находится в потерянном прибрежье. * He will set us free (рус. Он освободит нас.) — находится в потерянном прибрежье. * The creator lied to us. (рус. Создатель лгал нам) — находится в потерянном прибрежье. * What am I? (рус. Что я такое?) — находится в потерянном прибрежье. * Not monsters(рус. Не монстры) — находится в потерянном прибрежье. * [[Магическое зеркало|'Магическое зеркало']] — находится в Административной приемной. * Death (рус. Смерть) — находится в конце разделённого коридора. * I still remember my name (рус. Я все-ещё помню своё имя) — находится внутри большой чернильной машины. * Who's laughing now? (рус. Кто смеётся теперь?) — находится в насосной станции. Bendy and the Dark Revival Навигация en:Ink Scrawlings Категория:Механика игры Категория:Механика игры BATIM Категория:Механика игры BATDR